


五十度万

by blingblingbling000



Category: Mrs.K, 僵尸, 血观音, 铁探
Genre: BDSM, F/F, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingbling000/pseuds/blingblingbling000
Summary: 互本文：《A Kiss to Ruin》《后巷》《烈焰》《K棠万大三角》系列，请按此顺序先阅读其他。
Relationships: Mrs.k/万晞华, 万晞华/杨凤, 万晞华/棠月影, 棠月影/Mrs.k





	1. 乖

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [烈焰](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896865) by [blingblingbling000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingbling000/pseuds/blingblingbling000). 
  * Inspired by [A Kiss to Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906951) by [blingblingbling000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingbling000/pseuds/blingblingbling000). 
  * Inspired by [后巷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402999) by [Fiona03769](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona03769/pseuds/Fiona03769). 
  * Inspired by [【K棠万大三角】Cold Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402501) by [Fiona03769](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona03769/pseuds/Fiona03769). 



“乖啦”两个字回响在万晞华耳边，让她再也听不进别的。她盯着棠月影手上DV电源的闪灯，如临大敌，像山中的猎人与猛兽对视——此刻那机器才是猎人，万晞华只是一头失去同伴、穷途末路的孤狼。受方才烟雾的影响，那一点闪光变为六个，又同时旋转起来，旋转、分离、聚集、咬合，形成一个捕兽夹的形状……一切都是敌人的障眼法罢了，不能被捕捉到，潜意识控制着万晞华对着镜头低下了头，头发垂落下来挡了满脸。  
K拉起万晞华的头，镜头拉近，特写，对焦，而那对象的瞳孔已经完全失焦。  
“没意思。”月影合上了镜头盖。K也长呼一口气，松开手，孤狼像死狗一样被重力摆布，再次垂下头来。K把万晞华的警枪丢进保险柜里，狠狠甩上门，一副有气力没处使的样子。  
“实在是不尽兴，还以为西九龙助理处长能有多好玩。”K打了个哈欠。  
“才不到10点。”棠月影吐出嘴里剩下的烟雾，轻轻啄上K的嘴唇，两人相视一笑，安排好了新的节目。  
万晞华的头脑依然清醒，只是时间流逝的速度变得格外缓慢，这使她的感官也成倍放大——除了听觉，她左耳的助听器快没电了。大雨还没停，马来西亚的空气十分黏腻，万晞华的衬衫糊在身上，刺痒难忍，双手却依然铐着，仿佛那金属已经熔进她的手腕。天旋地转逐渐转为飘飘欲仙，十点方向传来戏水声，K和棠月影躺在浴缸里嬉水笑骂，但万晞华什么都听不清，只看见棠月影肩膀上的曼珠沙华疯狂绽放着。  
“现在能回答我了吗……我和条子谁……”K没说完，被棠月影的食指阻了嘴唇，“这有什么不好说的？”K在水下狠狠掐了一把棠月影的大腿。棠月影痛得轻哼一声，“她可比你温柔多了。”K实相地松开了手，也不想问下去了，起身裹了条浴巾，再次来到万晞华跟前，看着汗水在真丝衬衫上留下的纹理，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，她懒得解开万晞华的手铐，便一手拿着刚才的水果刀，另一只手捻起万晞华身上仅剩的布料，上下数十秒，麻利地将其划成碎布丢在地上，没有一件完整的衣服，万晞华默默算计着今晚能逃出去的机率，又减少了40%。K又抄起莲蓬头，直接把冷水开到最大站在远处冲洗着万晞华的身体，像个火场的消防员——万晞华知道，20年前，她们就是这样侮辱女囚犯的。  
彼时棠月影不紧不慢地起身，换上深蓝色的和风浴衣，用吹风机吹干头发，再敷上一张面膜，才转过身对K说：“差不多就行了，她嘴唇都紫了。”K这才关上水，万晞华连打了几个喷嚏。  
棠月影还是十分温柔贴心，用浴巾一寸一寸轻轻沾去万晞华身上的水——她做什么事都很慢，指尖触到万晞华的身体时格外温暖，在冷水的刺激下万晞华的每一根汗毛都像哨兵般严阵以待，乳尖更是孤注一掷地挺立着，棠月影的手指怜惜地在上边轻轻打了几圈，尽管她在面膜遮挡下看不清表情，但万晞华知道她笑了。  
“你们的目的到底是什么！”没有回答，还不到时候。  
万晞华不着一缕，被转移进卧室窗边，双手反剪着拷在了花架上，这个一人来高仅有三层的金属架密密匝匝摆满了巨大的日本风格的陶瓷花盆，粗枝大叶的热带植物长势喜人，人头大的叶子高高地垂在万晞华的旁边，伴着窗外的雷雨声开心地点着头。她试着挣扎了一下，却完全不是这些热带怪兽的对手，暂时放弃了反抗。  
正对着她的还是DV机闪烁的金黄色亮光，万晞华偷偷叹了一口气，她努力让身边的大叶子挡住自己的脸，但身体仍然完全暴露在镜头下。好在方才一直吊着的手臂总算歇了下来，慢慢恢复了知觉，又麻又胀。  
K拿着醒好的红酒和两只杯子回来，没看万晞华一眼，跟棠月影旁若无人地亲昵起来。其实K这个晚上的心情不是很好，傍晚的时候棠月影喜笑颜开地回来，说计划顺利，慢条斯理地讲着万晞华如何像拆圣诞礼物那样解开她的衣服，对牛皮纸袋里的东西毫无怀疑。K也不知道选择西九龙的助理处长结盟这件事到底是福是祸，所以当下就有一口气郁结于心，一直在问棠月影，到底自己和条子谁的指力更胜一筹，却迟迟没得到回答。K便暗下决心要在万晞华面前也解一次棠月影的衣服，一半是例行公事，一半是表演性质。棠月影的兴致很快被调动起来，今天的K显得格外贪婪，正和她意。  
万晞华身上的水早就干透了，眼看着K和棠月影十指交握开始亲昵，自己也再次陷入燥热的状态，如果她现在能挣脱出双手，必定会先去扭转DV镜头的方向，拍些该拍的东西。  
除了大脑以外，人的身体也是有记忆的——尽管万晞华正双手背后呆立在窗边，这一天中经历的两场美妙或不美妙的性爱的记忆，同时在这具身体里起了化学反应，K在棠月影身上的每一个动作都仿佛在万晞华自己的身上起了效果，而棠月影的每一声回应都好像是万晞华跨越自己的意志对K的屈服，她一边希望能够逃离这场景，又一遍渴求着跻身于另外二人之间，心脏不安地狂跳，脸颊不由自主地滚烫，双腿之间也因充血而感到饱胀……她决定做些什么来打破这一切。  
“我宣誓！志愿成为一名人民警察！献身于崇高的人民公安事业……”万晞华庆幸自己还记得这段世界上最不性感的誓词。  
K没有理会，加紧动作，棠月影突然攥紧了身下垫着的枕头。  
“服务人民！执法公正！纪律严明！矢志不渝……”  
K被分了心，弄疼了棠月影。  
“为维护社会大局稳定！促进社会公平正义！保障人民安居乐业而不懈努……”  
K气急败坏地从棠月影双腿间抬起头起身下床。  
“别停啊……”棠月影失望地把头埋进了枕头。  
K先去关掉了DV，防止自己入镜。又压了压火气提醒自己不要打脸，紧接着万晞华的肚子结结实实挨了一拳，再一拳，又一拳。K的身体也正完完全全展示在万晞华眼前，薄薄的恰到好处的脂肪包裹着紧实的肌肉，万晞华多年前在警校时也有这样健壮的身材，只是这些年被安逸的办公室生活消磨殆尽。K的身上也布满了伤疤，哪些是弹孔，哪些是刀伤，哪些是烫伤，万晞华一眼就能分清。第四拳被万晞华躲开了，棠月影催着K回去，便没再打。K伸手摸了摸万晞华的下体，随即嘴角一歪邪轻蔑地笑了一声，把手上沾到的东西擦在万晞华赤裸的身上，便转身回去继续没做完的好事了。  
万晞华陷入从没有过的羞愧，咬住嘴唇不让自己出声，眼泪还是默默地滑下来，只能侧过头去不让人发现。  
约凌晨1点，King Size大圆床上响起了均匀的呼吸声，万晞华天旋地转的感觉也散去了，才仔细打量起这个房间，精雕的木梁，金线装饰的深色回纹墙纸，干净柔软的浅色皮毛地毯。现代抽象艺术和传统佛教雕塑挤在同一空间里却不显得违和，房间四角精心布置着立体声音响，还有一整面投影墙，怎么看都是棠月影的手笔。  
雨声渐渐收尾，天开始蒙蒙亮，万晞华终于推动了一只比较小的花盆，给自己腾了一块地方，靠在花架上睡着了。  
万晞华是被自己的声音吵醒的，音响的声音被调震天响，投影墙上正播放着万晞华昨晚的录像——衬衫和胸衣全部被划开，裤子被丢在不知道什么地方——任谁第一次看见自己的脸被放得巨大都会感到震撼，更何况自己的嘴里还塞着一条内裤。万晞华别过头去，让一片硕大的叶子挡住眼睛，但还是能听到自己无力的呻吟声、喉咙深处仓皇的吞咽声、K手中又湿又黏的挤压声……棠月影的拍摄技巧也十分娴熟，全程完美避开了K的脸。  
“我家真真挑的这台DV感光度真的不错，烛光这么暗也没有噪点。”棠月影欣赏着自己的艺术作品。  
“年轻人嘛最懂这些机器的东西，过两天借我用用，女儿学校要开运动会了。”  
“我这就去帮你包起来。”  
“记得清理memory card，这段视频可别被我女儿看见。”K提醒道。  
“不用提醒呐，我更怕你老公看见。”棠月影笑着离开了房间，K按下了遥控器的退出键，房间里瞬间静了下来。随着全自动窗帘的升起，阳光透过落地窗渐渐洒满了整个房间，房间比昨晚印象中的更宽敞通透，窗外是绝美的海景，下过一夜的雨，现在万里无云。K强行掰过了万晞华的头，万晞华简直认不出面前的女人。K已将过肩的长发用发夹松散地抓到脑后，穿着时下流行的南瓜色V领针织衫和细腿七分牛仔裤，把一身的腱子肉藏得严严实实，手中还抓着一条叠得整整齐齐的围裙。很难想象面前的这个贤妻良母和昨晚舞刀弄枪的极道恶女竟是同一个人。  
手铐终于解开，手腕上一道道紫红色的印子，万晞华又被拉进了昨晚拍摄录像的盥洗室，她这才看清，原来昨晚一直捆住她的那根“水管”只是挂浴巾的杆子，如果一开始多挣扎一下的话，说不定有逃脱的希望，现在懊恼这些已经没用了。万晞华看了看这里的窗子，还有存放换洗衣服的篮子，那里有棠月影昨天换下的长裙，裙子上的香水味还没散尽。她迅速构思出了一条逃跑路线，“麻烦你出去一下，我想用洗手间。”  
K抬起一条眉毛，又鄙疑地笑了，“咩～～～～dam，你是以为我傻呢，还是以为自己在这有什么发言权？”  
好在此刻K的手上似乎没有武器，万晞华决定硬闯，拼尽浑身解数过招了几个回合，将K压制在大理石地上，K却又笑了，爱笑的女人运气每次都很好，K瞬间从裤袋里抽出一把弹簧刀横在万晞华眼前，“没感觉到我一直在让着你吗？”随即一个灵巧的翻身，万晞华又被压在了冰凉的大理石地上。“你很有用，所以你会出现在这，我暂时不会伤你，知道吗。”K起身收好弹簧刀，万晞华发现自己现在躺的正好是昨晚被铐着的地方，她慢慢坐起来，感觉在劫难逃，全身的肌肉紧绷，四肢缩在一块微微发抖——每每她对杨凤发火时杨凤也是这个姿势。她强迫自己抬着头迎上K的眼神，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，努力像在警署时一样凶悍，但已经做好了心理准备，迎接像昨晚一样猛烈的侵犯。  
K并不打算做出任何粗暴的行为，轻抚着万晞华的头发，“我知道你是块硬骨头，我也最欣赏硬骨头。”K温柔地扶起万晞华，从身后握住她的双肩引到镜子前，万晞华看着镜子里的自己，感受着肩上这双冰凉的手，昨晚的一切又在记忆中重现，万晞华双颊涨红，紧紧闭上了双眼。K从储物柜里拿出一整套事先准备好的衣服，“月影选的，不满意就怪她。”说罢拎起一件浮夸的紫色蕾丝绣花内衣比在万晞华身前，“她就是喜欢买这些华而不实的东西。”说完就转身离开，留万晞华一个人在这洗漱更衣。  
万晞华的大脑有些空白，手握着紫色蕾丝呆望着镜子，甚至感觉到肩上还搭着K的双手，她想了几秒才弄清楚，这种感觉是失望！她竟然感觉到了失望，一阵酸楚从心脏涌了出来，原来自己的一部分在狂烈地期盼着被K粗暴地压在镜子前，眼前是锋利的刀尖，身后是K无情的手蹂躏着她每一寸肌肤，在她身上熄灭烟头——像她自己对待杨凤那样。不知不觉万晞华的手已经伸向了自己的两腿间，把残存的一点能量都投入了欲望的无底深渊里直到筋疲力尽。她再回过神来只剩下无限的懊悔，又用冷水冲了身子，胡乱地穿上棠月影准备的衣服走出盥洗室。  
棠月影和K已经安坐在餐厅，桌上摆了丰盛的早餐，“穿两件衣服这么久。”K吐槽道，万晞华没敢接茬。  
“咖啡还是茶？”棠月影一边问着，一边拉过万晞华的手腕，轻轻涂抹瘀伤药膏。  
“咖啡。”  
“我就说吧。”K端上了准备好的咖啡。  
“pie还是sandwich？”棠月影又问。  
“sandwich。”  
“我就说吧！”K又端上了三明治。  
棠月影还是觉得那伤痕碍眼，把自己手上的翡翠镯子摘下戴在万晞华手上。  
“欲盖弥彰。”K正嚼着刚烤好的面包，听起来就松脆可口。  
万晞华被这一顿骚到起飞的操作弄得云里雾里，也懒得再问二位意欲何为，只是在脑内默默梳理事情的逻辑，万晞华对棠月影其人早就有所耳闻，只是隔着海峡鲜有联系，这次听说消失已久的K又有新的活动——多年以前万晞华精心培养的几个手下都折在了K的手里，万晞华决定无论如何都不会放过这次机会。随后多年没有联系的棠月影不知何种渠道获知了此事，亲自约见送情报，还约在了马来西亚这样的地方，虽然令人怀疑，还是艺高人胆大地走了这步险棋，但也不是全无准备，她还事先好说歹说劝动了程宇森和十来个手下暗中陪她来赴鸿门宴，结果就是演了一出《狼来了》，非但没弄清楚对方葫芦里卖的什么药，回了警署还没法交代。怪就怪自己，千算万算也没算到这两个蛇蝎妇人竟然用性去俘获她，万一被揭发就是丑闻中的丑闻……想到这又被身上的不适打断了思路，所有材质里万晞华最最讨厌蕾丝，不是因为华而不实，而是她的皮肤常常对这种大工业生产时代的造物过敏，尤其是新的。才不过几分钟时间，万晞华的比基尼区已经全面开始痛痒难忍，又不想被面前这二位发现，如坐针毡。  
表面上看这只是一顿平凡得不能再平凡的早餐，实际上在座的女人们各个致命，一个是香港首屈一指的女警官，拼死拼活把一众男人踩在脚下；一个是泛华语世界的纵横家，弥陀计划的创始人；最后一位是暗网竞价榜和警方通缉令身价都名列第一的女杀手，“Ｋ”与她的名字无关，没人知道她叫什么，这个“K”只不过是“Killer”的缩写，她一人便可霸占“Killer”这一名号，其能力可见一斑。  
空气中的气氛依旧平静，棠月影最擅长的是为别人布菜，“长官，尝尝这个，别看只是普通的蛋饼，K的火候可是天下一绝。”  
“没什么好赞的，手艺人而已。”K放下了餐具，“吃好了我载你去机场，Madam Mann。”


	2. 新欢旧爱？

出了宅子万晞华才稍微轻松了一些，她甚至从K手中拿回了一些个人物品，手机、证件、回家的机票。她原本从不在交通工具上睡觉，但这一夜太过艰辛了，上车后不知不觉合上了眼，K开车很平稳，万晞华再醒来时已经到了机场，下车前，K连手表和警枪也一起完璧归赵。万晞华没有下车，“你不记得我了吗？”  
“你问的什么？没头没脑的。”K语气中带着不耐烦。  
“这不是你第一次把枪还给我了。”  
“多给点提示？”  
“十几年前，那时候你还没有女儿，每天都在拿钱办事，隔三差五还要搞一次假死，弄得我们警方很头疼。”  
“嗯，那时候的生活真是有意思。”  
“我的几位手下和战友都被你……我就决心亲自抓到你，整整三年，我每天都在follow你的case，每次都被你侥幸逃了，最后一次你还抢了我的枪，又跟到我家去。你说等我做到一姐再来抓你，你就在马来西亚等着。那天之后你就金盆洗手了。”  
“哦！那时候那个女警官是你啊！想起来了，你样子变很多。”  
“没你变得多。”  
“不过修正一下，我逃脱可从来不是靠侥幸。再说杀手和警察又不是情侣关系，不存在固定谁要抓谁谁只能抓谁的事，你是不是《killing eve》看多了！”万晞华无言以对，K继续道：“真是造化弄人，当时我也就是随口一说，没想到现在你还真的马上就成为一姐了呢……你该不会是为了我那句话才死活要爬到这个位置吧。”  
“别自作多情了，你才是隐退之后八点档看多了吧。”虽然嘴上说不是，但万晞华心里清楚，即使不全是也有七分。  
“话说……那时候我们做了吗？”  
万晞华点头。  
“还真是我的作风。”  
“……也不是我自愿的……”  
“当然，哈哈。”  
“好笑吗？”  
“对不起，我只记得我杀过的人，睡过的人很容易忘。”  
万晞华一巴掌甩在K的脸上，本以为会很清脆，实际上却绵软无力。“那么，1996年5月7号你杀了谁？”  
“emmmm……罐头厂老板吧，左边额头有道疤的那个秃顶。”  
“错！那是1995年7月30号。”万晞华十分笃定。  
一段沉默。  
“好吧。”  
又一段沉默。  
“然后，第二天你也做了早餐。”今天的早餐也让万晞华清晰地回忆起当时的味道。“刚听棠月影说要在马来西亚交换情报的时候我还在想，会不会是你想要见我才托她来找我。”  
“不是。”  
还是一段沉默。  
“你和她一起多久了？”  
“嗯？这从哪算？很多年前就认识，是我帮她变成了寡妇。这是她这辈子最得意的身份了。”  
沉默，沉默。  
“好，那我就不会对你手下留情了。”  
“情？留的什么情？”  
万晞华发现自己不小心讲错了话，装作无事发生，“辖区里发生两件案子，收到风说你又重出江湖了，这次我一定会抓到你。”  
“案子跟我没关系，你抓不到我。”  
“你还有旧案。”  
“旧案也不可能，首先，你快退休了。其次，我早就退休了。当年的案子要么已经有了替罪羊，要么过了追诉期，我现在是个遵纪守法的好主妇，你拿什么抓我？”  
“那你现在帮棠月影做事……”  
“我不参与她的生意，我们是纯洁的肉体关系，顶多就是帮她稍微搜罗下你的情况，最好是把柄，这不犯法吧。”  
“你就是馋她身子？”  
“不行吗？”  
“你看看她那小肚腩……”  
“你没有？”  
万晞华转换了话题，“你袭警，这总算犯法了吧。”万晞华伸直手臂，露出了袖子里的勒痕。  
“madam，法治社会要讲证据，连昨晚的录像里都没有我，怎么能证明我袭击你？顺便说一句，你的枪上也没有我的指纹。你再不下车就要误机了。”  
“不然呢？你现在把我录像寄到警局？”  
“月影会寄到警局，我会多寄一份给翡翠台。”K笑。  
“你骗不过我。”万晞华摔门而去，K长叹了一口气。  
万晞华下飞机第一件事就是回家换上了一身舒适的衣服，皮肤上因过敏而起的疹子两个小时就会退。  
下午见到程宇森和陪她一起去马来西亚的伙计，万晞华急中生智编了一套抓贼扑空然后因为接触性过敏进了医院的鬼话，圆得七七八八，别人也没再过问。  
终于熬到了收工，可以回家好好睡一觉，却远远看见一个站在她车前——棠月影身穿衬衫和A字裙在抽烟，像个刚谈完工作的女企业家，远远就向万晞华挥手。  
“想不到你这么快就跟到香港来了。”  
“对不起，昨天约在马来西亚是怕你会带太多手下，今天就没关系了，该聊正事了。”万晞华将棠月影的潜台词听得一清二楚，只是想不到两次鸿门宴相隔这么近，为棠月影拉开了车门。“其实我到的稍晚些，阿K和你是同一班机。”  
“呵，我倒是没发现，怪不得她不停催我不要误机。”  
“能被人发现她就不是K了。”  
“去哪？”  
“我指路。”

棠月影做事的终极法则就是投其所好。做什么事要找什么人，提前查清楚，喜欢钱的人就给他钱，有所求的就帮到他满意，恰到好处，无往不利。  
半个月前的清晨，K端着爱心早餐的托盘去叫棠月影起床，却发现她已经醒来，愁眉苦脸地在床上刷手机。“这帮废物！收地的时候在香港搞出两条人命，瞒不住了才讲，还要我来收尾！好在没留下太多线索，争取到一些时间。”  
“那边的人你搭不到吗？”  
“勉强算能。这是现在几位高层的资料，有没有你当年交过手的？”  
K接过棠月影的手机，“啧啧全部都是熟脸啊，一哥……这点事还不至于；哇简国署这个贱货怎么还不死，现在怎么这么油腻了，我不许你陪他喝酒，我会忍不住杀了他……程宇森？哈，你就是把他双手也废了他也不会徇私枉法；万晞华？意外啊，混到这么高，做事虎头蛇尾千头万绪，理个线头出来揪住她就差不多了，你找的到她吗？”  
“没问题，那就麻烦你去找找线头，线不够就造一条出来。”  
“好啊，别担心了，坐起来吃早餐。”K揉了揉棠月影的卷发，在她脸上轻轻亲了一口。“你等下就放风出去说案子跟我有关，到时候拿我当饵去联系她。我身上几十件案子她不会不感兴趣的。”  
“你是世界上对我最好的人。”棠月影喝了一口热奶茶。  
“越聪明的人怎么越喜欢讲傻话啊。”  
“以前都是我照顾别人，只有你把我照顾得这么好。”  
“想回报我的话就多吃点啊，你一点都不胖呢。”

那么就从监视开始。  
Day1，警署，开会，开会，案发现场。K赶在收工前把监听安在万晞华车上。  
车停进暗巷，皮肤黝黑的男人上车，车震吗？找鸭？K调大了监听的音量，“PC38451……”哦，UC而已。酒吧，飞镖。无聊的一天。  
Day2，开会，午休，黑房屋中介？要搬家吗？当场拿到钥匙？福利院？K绑上头发戴上鸭舌帽，混在搬运爱心物资的工人里跟了上去。万晞华没有出示证件，跟福利院的工作人员说要见待领养的儿童，又借口去洗手间甩开了工作人员径直走向了另一片更加混乱的区域，残疾人、疯子、孤寡老人、脏兮兮的流浪汉……  
可疑，太可疑了。  
K亲眼目睹万晞华站在了房间门口，什么也没说，随后一个穿着浅色衣裙的中年女人跟了出来，不近不远地走在万晞华身后，就像事先说好了一样。那女人目光空洞十分阴郁，但又不像这里的其他人那样疯得尽兴。K暗暗记下了女人床号上的信息，继续跟着万晞华的车，回到出租房、那里还没来得及挂上窗帘，K在对面的楼顶上，拿着望远镜度过了非常有趣的下午。  
Day3，出租房内发生的事情让K很迷惑，她决定主动出击回到福利院去调查。  
K谎称是杨凤的同期同学，见到杨凤在街上之后将其带回家中，今天来补办手续并拿回她的个人物品。福利院的工作人员表示，由于人手不足，精神病人自己走出去后流落街头时有发生，能有这种结果，已经是不幸中的万幸。  
杨凤的个人物品少得可怜，其中有一个信封，里面是一张母子合照，另一张是一封遗书，从内容来看，孩子已经去世了。  
如果杨凤是个精神病人——K开始回忆前一天在公寓中发生的事，觉得有点内个。  
“查到一些事情，公务上有个20来个差佬因为忤逆她被调职，虽然完全没封口，但也不算违纪；跟一个undercover牵扯太多了，有些瞒着组织的小动作，目前还没出什么乱子。”K坐在警局对面的快餐店里大口啃着汉堡打电话。  
“全靠蛮力做事，是有点笨手笨脚的，设个局应该很简单。你这么急着打给我一定有好消息。”棠月影一边搓着佛珠一边接起电话。  
“好消息是，她现在沉迷女色，甚至有点饥不择食。”

转眼到了目的地，棠月影在香港的别所，真是狡棠三窟。  
比起住所这里更像个豪华仓库，灯光暧昧不明，客厅里摆满了惹眼的瓷器油画，据说把灯光调暗有助于这些股东的保存，棠月影真的是喜欢买没有用的东西。一进门餐厅便飘出熟悉的香味，不出意外，K又在厨房里做饭。不像穿着正式西装的棠月影，K只是穿着很休闲的灰色运动套装系着围裙，脖子上还挂了一副运动蓝牙耳机。  
“辛苦了。”前一天还像躲瘟神一样躲K的万晞华突然开始主动慰问。  
“不辛苦，这是我喜欢做的事。其实有时候烹饪就像杀人一样，都讲究色香味俱全……”  
“这么有讲究。”棠月影也围了上来。  
“当然，每个人做的饭有每个人的味道，事情也是一样。这把刀我在你手里，就像一只笔，同样的字同样的笔，颜体柳体各有不同。有些人总不小心把各种痕迹留在现场，就像做好了饭不收拾厨房；有些人擅长大火爆炒一招毙命，有些人就喜欢文火慢炖慢慢折磨；有些杀手只要有结果就可以，而有些杀手还要精心摆盘；法式菜刀，中式菜刀，不同的刀，料理不同的人，不同的刀法，应对不同的材质，皮肤、骨肉、发丝……”说着拿起一把水果刀，在指尖轻盈地转起来。  
“那你擅长哪种？”万晞华问。  
“我是通才。”  
“你不去做刑侦真是人才损失。”棠月影夸奖道。  
“好的杀手一定能成为好的差佬。”K抬头看了一眼万晞华，“而差佬本身，就是领公粮的杀手。”  
“对客人好一点嘛。”棠月影把烧好的食物小心翼翼捧到餐桌上。  
“我现在可一点都不怕你，”万晞华迎上K的目光，“今天就是谈事情的，我没带任何伙计来，你们手上也已经有了要挟我的东西，没必要再对我做什么了。”  
“那万一我想拍连续剧呢？”  
正在这尴尬的时刻，棠月影打开了一瓶香槟。  
酒过三巡，棠月影恭恭敬敬地给万晞华添酒，万晞华嘴上满满答应尽力压下这两件案子，却在时限上争取松动的余地，她心中仍然确信案子是K所为，准备等解决录像的障碍后将K捉拿归案，了却一桩夙愿。心里想着这桩美事，神色也得意起来，频频举杯，不一会便觉得空气闷热，除下了西装外套，解开两颗衬衫扣子。  
“长官！”棠月影忽然娇嗔道，两眼在酒意下眯成一条线，“那不是我给你挑的紫色蕾丝啊。你不喜欢啊？”  
万晞华还没回答，K却抢先答道：“她对化学纤维过敏。”  
万晞华突然站起，“你终于招了！”  
“哈？”K一头雾水，棠月影一边看戏。  
“我过敏的事情所有材料上都没有写，你怎么会知道呢！因为十几年前有一次在化纤工厂里，你把大量原料撒到我身上导致我急性过敏才逃掉的。你什么都记得，早上却一直在跟我装傻是为什么。”  
“因为我get over it了，我已经原谅你了。”  
“我捉你天地正义，为什么需要被原谅！”  
“那么多贼你抓哪个不是天地正义？一定要捉到我？因为那个时候你捉到我的话，肩膀上会立刻多一朵花！赏金猎人嘴里的正义算什么正义？还要装成一幅为我考虑的虚伪样子。”  
“我和他们不一样，我真的会努力帮你减刑。”  
“没有用的，我死也不会把女儿生在监狱里。”  
“我不知道……”  
“你当然不知道，你眼里只有升职加薪，其他什么都看不到。但是现在不一样了，你已经坐到这个位置，抓到我对你而言没有什么实质的好处，你宁可把我变成履历里的一句话，都不肯放过我。我在你眼里就跟橱窗里的商品一样的明码标价，杀手中的爱马仕？”两人的声音越吵越高，空气中的氛围紧绷。  
“两位消消火，我这屋子里的东西都挺值钱的。尤其是唐三彩、珊瑚盆栽还有布歇的原作呢。”棠月影笑着拉着二人坐回位置。万晞华似乎想说什么，又咽了回去，眼神也黯淡下来，默默起身回了客房。  
“那案子的事……”棠月影没说完，万晞华就关上了房门。“看来你们有不少故事，怎么从来没提过？”棠月影脸色也黑了，压着声音质问K。  
“我们之间有这种传统吗？”  
“你要是早跟我说她对你这么有执念，我就不会同意用你当饵引她过来。”  
“不，你会。就算是卖女儿你都肯。”  
“好吧，没错。”棠月影随即使出了在别人怀里撒泼打滚的终极招数，K只好把十几年前跟万晞华的猫鼠游戏都和盘托出，包括那一夜情趣盎然的小番外。  
“在我看，她对你未必是你想的那么简单。”棠月影从精致的漆盒中掏出一只镶有珍珠的指环烟托戴在食指上，插上一支极细的雪茄，慢慢开口：“也许橱窗里的爱马仕对你来说只是件没用的东西，可在别的女人眼里，是一辈子也买不起的奢侈品，是毕生的追求。”  
“简单点说想怎样？”  
“让她想怎样就怎样，除了抓你。把她哄好先，她心情一好把事情办了，这颗子弃了也就罢了。反正她一辈子都不会拥有奢侈品。”  
“不喜欢做鸡。”K的眉毛拧在了一块。  
“哪有那么严重”  
“这种事情如果有第二次……”  
“我发誓绝对不会啦！我也知道你不喜欢给人利用，可是我也没有别的办法……我就是这公主命丫鬟身嘛……从小就是要牺牲自己委曲求全的……又不会像你一样出去打打杀杀……”棠月影一边絮叨一边躲在K怀里挤出几滴眼泪。  
“妈呀又来了……”K无奈地长叹一声，“我去总行了吧。”  
“好，先洗澡，你身上有点油烟味。”棠月影擦干眼泪露出了标志性的笑容，摘下手镯在灯光下把玩着。“对了你看我新买的翡翠手镯。”  
“还是看看你这顶新买的翡翠绿帽子吧，水头多好。”K指尖轻点棠月影的头，宠溺地吻。

敲门声响，万晞华自然没睡，起身开门。  
K站在门外，头发只吹干了一半，发梢还整缕搭在肩上，身穿一件Oversize白色T恤作为睡衣，典型的高中女生穿法，隐隐透出身体的轮廓，她手上还握着一杯牛奶，嘴巴上挂着一圈牛奶胡。“托你的福，月影闹别扭不给我回房睡，挤一挤吧。”K并没有打算按棠月影的意思办，一头靠在床上，自顾自玩手机游戏。  
“你不打算解释什么？”万晞华抢过K的手机。  
“喂！马上通关！shit！”K握住万晞华的手腕反手一扳，将万晞华按在床上，夺回手机，“你身手退化太多了吧，臀大肌、背肌群统统消失了哦……啧死了，你满意了。”K失望地按下手机锁屏，松开万晞华。  
“你真死了我就满意了。”  
“你想跟我谈什么。”  
“你当年……”  
“我就知道没别的。”  
“你当年为什么那么对我？”  
“因为我就是那样的人，我看见可爱的日料店领班都要去找点乐子，找个madam下手不是更有趣？”又顿了顿，“当然如果是现在的我，绝对不会做那些多余的事情，太炫技了。”  
万晞华听着，面无表情，毫无回应，K继续回忆：“早上骗你的，我怎么可能印象不深，那时候是你作为个Madam最好的时候，有体力有头脑有经验，对伙计和蔼对上头恭敬。做事又上进，每天早上送两个崽子去读书，然后上班路上在便利店随便扯一个三明治叼在嘴上，24小时在想案子，连我都怕你营养不良。你嗅觉和第六感也是全team最灵的，每次都为了躲你煞费苦心。可惜你一到现场就容易毛手毛脚，顾头不顾尾，别看举起枪来一脸凶样，其实心里战战兢兢的，一看就是新性还不定，那样子别提多可爱了，你怎么能让人不动贼心？”K自知讲了实话，便会验证棠月影的猜想，还是讲了。  
万晞华面颊微烫，想笑又要忍着，拿过K的冰牛奶，一仰头吨吨吨喝了精光。“继续交代啊。”  
“还有吗……哦。其实我隐退之后也关注了你的动向，谁知道你开始一门心思搞权斗，跟那些老大爷一样学得油头粉面，倒人胃口……还有……”  
“闭嘴啊不听了！”万晞华摘下助听器扔在一边，气得掐着自己的虎口。“她就不是吗？她不是也为名为利推杯换盏送往迎来？为什么她就可以？”  
“我是贼，你是兵。”K凑近万晞华的右耳，“你现在也都心性不定，高兴不高兴摆了一脸，说变天就变天，要是真叫你坐到一姐，不知道要出什么乱子。我念旧情劝你赶快收手。”  
“旧情？我们有什么旧情？！”熟悉的对话，万晞华开始啜泣，“你也知道我心性不定，还对我做那样的事，你想没想过对我影响多大？如果我真的把你那些屁话都当真了呢？你想没想过我要花多久去相信你只是突然隐退了而不是真的死无葬身之地，花多少时间去忘掉你那些无头悬案？现在你又突然跑出来跟我讲是个好主妇，然后把当年发生的事情变本加厉重演一遍，让我的努力都白费了……你也知道现在数字时代了，视频资料勒索就是一辈子的事情！我承认我玩不过你玩不过棠月影，现在是谁不放过谁？一面叫我收手一边叫我做脏活？谁更虚伪啊？我现在都怀疑……怀疑我收到的风是你故意散出来的。”  
K没有否认，只是递给万晞华一盒纸巾：“还是这么爱哭。”  
万晞华没有接，而是抓过K的肩膀狠狠咬上去，逐渐发力，丝毫没有要停的意思。K咬牙忍耐，一声不吭，直到万晞华累了才松口。K伸手抹了万晞华的眼泪：“你师傅刚教你用枪的时候没讲过吗？对贼人动心就是自掘坟墓。晚安。”白T恤的肩膀处渗出点点红色。  
万晞华没有要晚安的意思，翻身压在K身上，用力舔舐K的嘴唇，“还给我，都还给我……”啜泣声没有停止，只是被更频繁的呼吸切割得更加细碎。  
K没有任何回应，万晞华仍没放弃，跪在床上，脖颈、锁骨，又掀起宽松的T恤，胸部、肋骨、腹肌、肚脐、大腿……K仍僵持如一具死尸，而万晞华是享用这躯体的鬣狗。  
“如果我继续给你虚幻的希望，才是欠你更多。”K说罢索性闭眼装睡了。  
都是硬骨头，万晞华非但没有停下，反而愈发兴起。  
万晞华最终把手指伸了进去，正如K所言，关键时刻她总是战战兢兢地。这是她幻想多时却从未染指的神圣之地，内里的滚烫潮湿证明她刚才的所作所为卓有成效。最终她不得不承认，这具身体的触感与其他女人真的没多少不同，只有这无情的静默能证明她不是别人，而是让自己输了一辈子的K。  
她仍止不住哭泣，手上的动作慌乱而笨拙，毫无节奏感可言。她不知道K究竟是舒服还是疼痛，是欣喜还是气愤，又或是如表面上一样的风平浪静。既然都无所谓，不如更加放肆。  
她脱下所有的衣服，捧起K的手放在自己的脸上、嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨、胸部、腹部、大腿……K的手比别人的都要冷一些，也许心也是吧。而这手被动抚过的地方却灼烫起来。她将她的手插入自己的身体，仿佛要从手指开始，将K整个人吞噬到自己体内。这史无前例的行为的确在K心中掀起了波澜，却仍没使她有任何动作，不能前功尽弃。  
这姿势费力却不讨巧，空气中也一片死寂，万晞华只听得见皮肉的摩擦声和自己的呼吸声，但她仍然获得了想要的高潮，一次，两次，三次……她甚至开始怀疑身边的K真的睡着了。  
还完了吗？永远也还不完，这就是结论。  
但她哭完了。夏天太阳升得早，万晞华匆忙穿上衣服冲出了宅邸。K坐起身揉着太阳穴。


	3. 治疗

棠月影是被一阵甜香叫醒的，K端着刚烤好的muffin坐在床边。棠月影嗜甜，十二分糖的muffin是她们之间的“道歉甜品”，棠月影便知事态不乐观，不再多问。她发现K衬衫领子中若隐若现的红斑，逐个解开扣子，看见K脖子上一片片深红色的淤血，进而还有肩膀上的邦迪，透出点点血痕。“疯狗！疯狗！”起身去抽屉里翻找化淤的红花油。  
“到底是谁把我扔去喂狗的？”K笑着说。  
棠月影一掌合上了抽屉，“你们都这么说！宁宁说我丢她去喂猪！你说我丢你去喂狗！一个个都怪我，难道我的心不会痛吗？我只是更知道忍……”说着堕下泪来，K整晚受够了哭哭啼啼的女人，但还是要去哄，“我讲笑的，听不出来吗？吃甜品啊。”  
“是啊，我还能说什么，这条命都是你留给我的……”  
“跟我就不要讲有的没的。”  
“你到底还有多少风流债！”  
“跟你差不多吧。”笑，“我最不想看你失望，这次是我的失误……没想到她执念那么深，早晚要崩断神经发疯的。我就见过有人逼疯自己，不等我动手，一枪就把自己解决了……你也要注意，累了就休息阵子。”  
“就知道你要说我。我不会有事的，不管发生什么你都会护着我的。”  
“我也不是每次都成功，你看现在。”吻，“不过事情总有别的办法，先笑笑，给我看看小毒牙。”  
“嘶——”棠月影捻起一只蛋糕。  
原本一筹莫展，却在当天下午发现，那两件案子已经销声匿迹了，万晞华动作神速且悄无声息。

“有话快讲，我赶时间。”万晞华将车停在K身边降下车窗，示意K上车说话。K并没打算上车，指了指手边的行李箱：“我也赶时间。”万晞华便下车点了一支烟。“还有什么事找我？”  
“没其他事，只是觉得你应该很想拿回这个。我保证这是世间仅存的唯一一份。”K从口袋里掏出一张内存卡，内容不言自明。  
“嗯，我相信你真的以为只有这一份。但到底还有没有其他copy就只有棠月影知道了。她人呢？”  
“她有事回台北了。马上我也回马来西亚。”  
“我要这个东西也没有用，不如你留着吧，免得你又把我忘了。”万晞华将内存卡推回了K手中。  
K掏出打火机烧毁了内存卡，将残骸丢进垃圾筒准备离开，却被万晞华从背后抱住。“你要去机场吗我载你去。”K剥开万晞华的手，“不麻烦了，我知道你赶时间。”转身从万晞华胸前的烟盒里抽出一支烟叼在嘴上，抓着万晞华的袖子拎起她拿烟的手，用她的烟点燃自己那支，转身拦的士离开了。  
远处车里的棠月影嘟着嘴放下望远镜，尚且满意吧，但她是个十全十美的女人。“司机，回去吧，不去机场了。”

一周后。  
再次接到棠月影的邀约，是为答谢自己的办事神速，万晞华本来不想去的，但听说K不参与，心里反而松了一口气。几天没来，这别所的装饰风格焕然一新成了北欧极简，大块的纯色和几何图形冲撞着眼睛，没有一丝多余的东西。  
这一餐没有使任何人感到不适，没人谈起录像，没人谈起K，没人谈起案子，就像是普通的两个好朋友下班聚餐，她们知道餐桌上永不出错的话题：天气、食物、房间装帧、时政要闻、宠物。棠月影讲了她的宠物叫“小白痴”，喜欢吃什么，喜欢去哪里玩。万晞华点头，讲着自己多年以前的那条每天接她回家的狗，没有讲杨凤，杨凤什么都吃，从来不出去玩。  
棠月影拿出了最好的日本烧酒，不多时，万晞华便感到不胜酒力，起身走向上次暂住过的客房，“对不起我要休息了，明天很早返工呢。”她推开门，室内燃着气味熟悉的香薰蜡烛，空气中隐约飘荡着节奏舒缓的法国香颂。房间正中摆着一张妇科检查椅，回身看棠月影，已不知何时穿上一件白大褂，脖子上挂着听诊器，正在戴外科手套，脸上堆满了意义不明的笑。  
“哇……棠大夫，我有什么病啊。”  
“那要查过才知道。”棠月影说着将万晞华的衬衫下摆扯出，将听诊器塞进了衬衫里，瞬间被烧酒灼烧得滚烫的身体起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。万晞华想控制住自己的心跳，它却越跳越快。随后棠月影一手绕到后边，轻而易举解开了内衣扣带，另一手对付衬衫扣子，“万长官，你该不会以为，我只会要，从来不会给吧？”棠月影的声音像夏日清风在耳边轻轻抚过，很快衬衫和西装一起滑下，万晞华失神了一秒，转而四下张望，确定没有摄影机的存在。“别找了，我发誓今天没有拍，只是我们之间的一点小乐子，不必让别人知道。”随即万晞华的两只手被自己的手铐困在了身后，又被推坐在那张检查椅上，“我是不常给人，但是我给的从来都是最好的。”裤子的拉链也被面前的医生拉下。  
两条腿被高高的架起，这个姿势让万晞华想起自己的两个儿子，还有每年被迫参加的大体检，都不是什么愉快的体验，更何况被拷着，但她这次没有大叫，以免又要含着内裤。她绝对想不到即将迎来一场极致的体验。  
棠医生有模有样地拿出了一只标着十字的铝制医疗箱，里面却半个医疗用具也没有，勉强说的话，可以在中世纪治疗歇斯底里。棠月影挑出一只最小巧、造型最别致的按动开关。为掩盖震动的声音，音乐声也被调大了。  
虽然是个成年人，但万晞华对这类玩具也仅仅是有所耳闻，她身边的人并没有这种情趣，她更没有。  
情趣，仍以烹饪作比的话，K擅长大火爆炒，少量多次营养均衡，食材一定要新鲜，至于回头客，最好没有；棠月影喜欢文火慢炖，精致摆盘，随时开发新菜式，不光要好吃，还要回甘绵长唇齿留香——这些难得的优点，使她有幸成为了K愿意招待的回头客；万晞华对烹饪的过程毫不在意，但求按点放饭填饱肚子，味道太过好吃使人暴饮暴食则是一种罪过——只要生得出孩子，过程都无所谓。但这一传统美德在十几年前轻而易举地被一位登堂入室的杀手抹去了，人只要尝过了美味的东西，就不可能继续忍受平淡，她表面是虔诚的信徒，心早就逃出了伊甸园。  
如果这是K喜欢的东西，那为什么不尝试下。万晞华闭上眼睛，渐渐忽略了机器震动的声音只剩下快感伴着音乐节奏一波波袭来，像一滴水落在平静的水面上，波纹便会从那中心荡漾开来，快乐从钮扣大小的一滴扩散，遍布全身。她想用手去触碰自己胸前的皮肤，但双手早被剥夺了自由，仍算得上一种悬而未决的乐趣。  
当人彻底放松意识，把一切交给身体的时候，便不再需要语言表达了。医生更知道患者需要什么，于是第二滴水降临了，胸口突如其来的刺激，使万晞华轻哼一声。痒，乳尖被弄得很痒，却抓不到，汗毛再次竖立起来额角开始渗出细细的汗。对于获得高潮来说，这是一种效率极其低下的办法，却是文火慢炖的精髓，棠月影有的是耐心，但万晞华没有，越是临近高潮，她越急切地想要更猛烈的东西。  
不知过了多久，万晞华的双腿开始微颤，快乐的内核随欲望膨胀，下方的通道泛着水光。她向医生要特效药，医生却停下手来，关掉所有的机器，房间里只听得见上世纪法国女歌手的哼唱。因为之前连续而规律的刺激，身体已经开始习惯这种细水长流的快感，突然的停顿只会让人焦躁难忍。医生轻触检查下方的甬道，却并没有要做什么的意思，绕到她身边，装模作样地摸了她的额头，“你太烫了。”万晞华对医生的前功尽弃表示不满且无可奈何，双腿从支撑架上放下，紧紧夹在一起，又再次被医生分开。医生用束带将两腿固定在支撑架上，万晞华彻底任人宰割。  
“你太烫了，需要暂时降温。”医生转身出门，万晞华看清了白大褂背后的字，是一家兽医院。医生从冰箱里拿回一瓶冷藏的矿泉水，自己喝了几口，朝万晞华嘴里倒了几口，剩下的淋在她脸上。水滴顺着她的身体流下，积聚在锁骨、肚脐、腹股沟……很快被体温加热得滚烫。医生摸了方才受尽蹂躏的核心，依然肿胀者，“一次机会，还要吗？”答案是肯定的，斩钉截铁的。水继续淋下来。“确定吗？”还是确定。  
“你和她也这样玩吗？”万晞华好奇道。  
“K？当然不是，怎么突然提她。”确实不是，这是为万晞华发明的一道新菜。  
万晞华惨笑。医生的手开始检查她的躯干，一寸寸慢慢揉捏肌肤，橡胶手套留下独特的触感。她继续要，甚至是求。“可我凭什么给你呢，你以为你是谁？答案要打动主治医生哦。”  
“我是……”  
“是？”  
万晞华突然想起了晚餐时的宠物话题和白大褂身后的字，“我是狗狗。”  
“什么狗狗？”  
“……”  
“我听不清。”  
“……”  
“听不清！你还有最后一次机会！”一个耳光。  
“发情的母狗。”  
“哦，那么我就可以对症下药了。”医生再次打开医疗箱，拿出一支玫红色的，造型奇怪的东西，“这就是公狗‘那东西’的模型。”由于“那东西”十分硕大，万晞华惊得下意识收紧了下体。医生却叫她放轻松，不紧不慢地动作，由于孔道十分兴奋，公狗轻而易举地被吞没了，只一瞬间，高潮像海啸决堤而至，她要她停。“可你只有一次选择的机会，已经用掉了，再也不能停了。”  
音乐播放完最后一曲，医生无暇顾及，正是关键的时候。她手法老练，恰到好处地不断施力，很快将眼下的躯体送上第二次高潮，在这之后便真的无法停止了，高潮的快感接连不断，可以持续到时间的尽头，之前漫长的等待终于有了意义，文火煲制的乐趣逐渐浓稠。万晞华的声音不可控制地渐渐变大，像一只动物那样纯粹地享受。  
但终究一个人的身体不能够承受无穷的快乐，万晞华感觉到身体中国积蓄的力量亟待喷涌而出，她再次求她停下，未果，想合上双腿，未果。最终，无色透明的液体冲破身体喷溅出来，溅在兽医的白大褂上，医生终于停了手。万晞华再次感觉到了刷新极限的羞愧，无处躲藏，幸好医生善解人意：“没关系，只是一些正常的反应，”又看了看表，“已经快两个小时了，很快就结束了。”  
医生脱下了白大褂，变回了棠月影。她换了一副手套，俯身检查，万晞华身体内的鲜血依然源源不断输送那核心，其已经肿胀为平时的两倍，清晰可见，是时候了。棠月影从医疗箱中翻出消毒酒精，万晞华感觉身下一阵凉意，随后被什么小夹子夹住，还没来得及享受却转为惨痛，她撕心裂肺地喊着，从眼泪中模糊看见棠月影的白手套沾了血，她用带血的手死死捂住她的嘴，轻轻在耳边道：“K是我的，你不配。”  
棠月影转身走出了宅子，窗外传来汽车发动的声音。  
万晞华不知道自己用了多久才从束带中抽出自己的双腿离开这把椅子，再加上棠月影走时没将“那只狗”拔出来，每一个动作都伴随着锥心疼痛，这一过程中又流了不少的血。疼痛使她身体颤抖四肢发麻，身上渗出的冷汗、喷薄出的液体和血液胡乱混在一起，终于她找到了自己的手铐钥匙，“那只狗”却并不好对付，完全卡在身体里，它前进时会带来多少快乐，后退时就带来多少痛苦。终于拨云见雾，万晞华本以为自己身上会缺少些什么，却看见她快乐的源头原原本本在那，只是上边多了一颗闪亮的眉钉或是舌钉一类的东西，这是万晞华第一次穿钉打孔——她连耳洞都没有。痛虽痛，还是冷笑了一声，漂亮而不实用，棠月影的手笔。  
万晞华继续忍痛，拆掉了那颗钉，更多的血。  
当然不是第一次负伤，但却是第一次负伤后无法被表彰，甚至无法说出口。她只想发泄，想砸烂棠月影所有没用的古董，却想起现在的客厅里只剩四个大字：北欧极简。


	4. 番外

数月后。棠府。  
棠月影正逗弄着小白痴，手机响了。  
“我做了件蛮造孽的事。”没想到K的电话一接起来就没好事。  
“好吧，愿闻其详。”棠月影点了一支烟压压惊。  
“你记得万晞华吧。”  
“怎么又是她……”猛吸一口烟。  
“你听说有个脑袋中弹的年轻督察一直在告她的事了吗？”  
“听说了，那小伙子被后遗症折磨得惨兮兮的，我还给他捐了几十万台币的律师费呢。”  
“啧啧，你关心弱势群体的样子可不怎么性感。”K笑。“当初我跟踪她的时候，发现有件事她没做善后，就送了个匿名人情。”  
“你对万长官倒是挺好的。”  
“我当时是怕她栽得太快，会耽误我们的事。你记得她从福利院偷了个疯子回家当宠物吧，我去福利院善后的时候发现了一封遗书，后来看万晞华没有要把人送回去的意思，就顺手替她给宠物办了死亡证明。”  
“你倒是挺神通。”  
“不然你以为我那十几个已故的假身份都是哪来的。”  
“所以……你又要做什么？”  
“万晞华很可能马上就要进去蹲几年……”  
“你不想让她发现自己宠物的身份早被人动过手脚？”  
“那到无妨，她早就自顾不暇了。我更担心可怜的小宠物没地方活了。”  
“啧啧，你关心弱势群体的样子也不怎么性感。”  
“所以我趁前几天开庭，又把人从万晞华身边偷走了。”  
“你要养着她？”  
“当然不是，我家还有女儿呢。不过我觉得你会喜欢。”  
“喂！我家也有真真啊。”  
“我女儿是纯洁的好孩子……”  
“……”  
“我的事女儿什么都不知道。”  
“……那你什么时候来？”  
“我们现在就在棠府后门。”  
“讨厌死啦你！我还没说答应呢。”棠月影挂了电话，气冲冲地去了后门。  
K身后不远处是一个穿浅色长裙的中年女子，样子大概40岁，正蹲在地上盯着鹅黄色的小野花，她有点害怕气头上的棠月影，不敢抬头看。  
“这就是……万长官爱不释手的那位？”棠月影一脸嫌弃。  
“人不可貌相，她可不是一般人。”  
“我当然知道她不一般。”棠月影指的是疯，“她要是会弄坏我府上的古董和花花草草，就给她扔到大陆那种全是鳏夫的穷乡僻壤去。”K笑着点头，棠月影方让两人进门。  
第一个对杨凤表示友好的是小白痴，它围在杨凤脚边开心地摇尾巴，她便趴下来，认真看着它黑洞洞的小圆眼睛，它汪一声，她也跟着汪一声。  
“一句人话不讲，狗叫倒是学得快。”  
“别乱讲，她可什么都明白，对她好的人她都记着。”K四仰八叉地躺在榻榻米上饶有兴致欣赏着不知是杨凤逗狗还是狗逗杨凤，把一小碟蜜饯放在自己肚子上吃。棠月影跪坐在一边沏茶，忽然想测试一下，她选了一只自己不太喜欢的窑变小茶碗，斟上茶拿给杨凤。杨凤并不会像棠月影想象中那样发癫摔东西，只是捧起精致的小茶碗，用看野花的眼神观察着，然后把茶碗喂到小白痴嘴边。  
“喂，不是给狗狗的，是给你的。”K温柔地提醒，杨凤这才慢慢把茶捧到嘴边喝了一口。K又拈起一颗梅子递过去，“啊——超乖。”吃完后杨凤又把核轻轻丢进垃圾桶里。  
“阿凤，你以后就呆在月影姐姐家好不好？她家又大，又有很多好吃的。还可以跟小狗狗玩。”K对杨凤讲话总是脸上带笑，这份温柔令杨凤比在万晞华面前更放肆一些，她悄悄瞟了一眼棠月影，随后疯狂摇头，抓着K不停摇晃。K坐起身摸摸杨凤的头，“那你想去哪？”杨凤抬手做了个敬礼的动作。“怎么又要找Madam啊，她经常打你干嘛还想着她。不是说了吗Madam做错事了被大家嫌弃，所以她不能照顾阿凤了。”见杨凤一脸委屈，眼泪开始打转转，K赶紧剥了一块糖果递到杨凤嘴边，杨凤却紧紧抿着嘴不吃，K摇摇头，刚把糖丢进自己嘴里，杨凤的嘴唇就贴上来，用舌头撬开K的牙齿，把糖果挖走了，然后一脸得意地吃糖。  
“喂、你和她有没有……”  
“没有！我又不是万晞华，我对特别弱小的不感兴趣。”  
“我也很弱小啊……”棠月影撒娇道。  
K翻了个白眼，便不看她，继续逗杨凤，“阿凤真可爱！”  
“可爱有个什么用，她要是能待人接客，倒省了宁宁的辛苦。”棠月影表面上地铁老人手机，心里其实兴趣浓厚，设想着杨凤未来的种种用途。她拉过杨凤的一只手，那手臂瘦得皮几乎包骨头，隐隐透出新的旧的各种伤痕。“怕我干嘛，我又不是坏人。离近点。”杨凤爬到棠月影身边，身后跟着小白痴，她闻着棠月影衣服上的熏香味道变得安定下来，渐渐靠在棠月影怀里，糖块在嘴巴里咕噜咕噜打转，“好像……花圃和后院的地下室都还有地方……阿凤这个名字不好听，你和小白痴关系这么好，以后你也叫小白痴吧，好不好？”  
杨凤看了眼K，温驯地点头，棠月影看着小白痴2号母鹿一样清澈的眼睛，只剩一个念头：  
让她疼痛。


End file.
